bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Umi Honojiroi
Umi Honojiroi 'is a spiritually aware girl with the ability to use Alchemy. She is friends with Tennō Kintarō and has been since their youth. Appearance Umi is a tall looking girl with long dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wears a cut black sleevless shirt with a cut brown jacket over it. The collar and shoulders of her brown jacket are fluffed with milky white feathers. She has shown to wear black pants with a blue cut "skirt" like piece over her right side. She wears her signature white fingerless gloves. Personality Happy, Calm and quite childish, Umi is known to be the flirtuous type. She acts quite outward and always sticks by Tennō Kintarō. She is strong willed and determined, refusing to leave his side while in battle. Her idea of a good time is time spent with Tennō. Abilities 'Alchemy- A unqiue ability trained to her by Ururu Tsumugiya as well as being naturally gifted with Reiryoku manipulation. She is shown to be highly skilled in Composition-type Alchemy as well as Healing Alchemy. It seems that she can surpass the bounds of Healing and has healed a wound on Tennō without the extra need of calcium for broken bones. She says that she simply felt determined to heal him and it happened. Enhanced Reiatsu- For an unknown reason, her reiatsu is on levels that rival some Lieutenants. It seems that many times during her youth, her reiatsu attracted Hollows all of which were crushed when they got to close. Ururu breifly mentions how Umi's reiatsu couldn't easily be sealed and that if she attempted a simple Kido, it could be quite devestating. *'Reiatsu Manipulation'- As a skilled Alchemist, she can manipulate her reiatsu through physical matter, spiritual entities, etc. During her training under Ururu Tsumugiya, it was stated that she absorbed reiryoku from the atmosphere which became the source of her bountiful reiatsu. Enhanced Intellect- Number 1 within Gaisen Middle School, Umi could very well be the smartest primary character to date. She is a knowledgable young girl who can deduce any hypotethsis with a simple glance. She lets science get the better of her and constatnly claims that the being of Spiritual people in this world is a joke. She believes this until she meets her Sensei Ururu, whom unleashes her Bankai. Despite Umi's new outlook on life, her genius helps her when using Alchemy, being able to deduce and describe the components of what she is transmuting. Expert of Hand to Hand Combat- After her training with Ururu, she became quite skilled at hand to hand fighting, and often exhibits her own skills when fighting Hollows. Combining the transmuting of solid materials, she can increase the power behind a punch, such as blending rock over her hands or creating a scythe around her arm. This makes her a deadly foe in battle. Alchemy Style Mainly focusing on a style of Alchemy she created called Yochideyou (Earth Mover). Which mainly focuses on the transmutation of the Earth element. This includes minerals, metals, standard rocks, dirt, sand, etc. She has shown to bend and manipulate Earth to create weapons, armor, and even move the terrain with ease. She has also shown to bend together the Earth below her to manipulate all of Ururu's training zone which is not a simple feat. *'Simple Earth Manipulation'- A standard form of Earth manipulation which Umi uses to create walls, weapons, foot holds, throwing items, etc. She particulary likes to create a layer of rock over hands to enhance physical combat. *'Iwaitadaki' (lit. Earth Spire)- Slamming her palms to the ground, Umi will create a large spire of earth similar to an obelisk. She has shown to create multiple of these in order to create an obstacle for her opponent. She has also shown to seal her target within alot of them to create a temporary gate. *'Man'etsu' (lit. Rapture)- Her current strongest technique that involves digging her hand into the ground and breaking it between her fingers. Hundreds of colums made of earth rise up and strike into the target. She has shown to release them in a striaght line devestating the entire surronding area. Trivia * Later on in the series, Umi becomes the student of Ururu Tsumugiya whom she views as a powerful and wise sensei. * Umi's one goal is to fight alongside Tenno.